Naruto:Son Of The Question
by Truth Of The Lost Mortal
Summary: Fighting Sasuke, a devastating collide of attacks sends Naruto to the DC Verse where he is found by Vic Stage,The Question,and turned into his son,where he takes the codename Rorschach.Years later,Batman calls upon him to lead YoungJustice to Santa Prisca
1. Prologue:The Ink Blots Forms Questions

Disclaimer:I have absolutely nothing to say, I own nothing in this story at all, Hecklers find another story, to everyone else Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

**P. S:**I'm getting permission from the other three writers of this account-SofK, BotF, AOC, to continue the other stories. As soon as I have it I'll be having a poll and the top three stories that get voted within a week will get updates as fast as I can. Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

**Important Note**:In this story, Naruto will be a combination of Question, Rorschach, The Shadow, and Obsidian. If you don't like this idea, please find another story. This is your one and only warning.

Prologue:The Blots Form The Questions

Naruto Uzumaki growled as he stared down his, now rogue, Teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Said Uchiha had been the last within Konoha after his brother, Itachi, had killed their family and went rogue themselves, thus leading to his brother's current insanity. Sasuke smirked as he stared towards his former blond 'friend', his Kusanagi Sword slicing through the air with an almost deafening 'whipping' sound. Naruto snarled, cracking his neck as he stood to full height, a three pronged kunai drawn in his right hand."Still standing, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned his former comrade, whom snarled once again before spitting in the direction of the Last Uchiha.

"More so Than _you_ will be in a minute, Bastard." Naruto shot back, Sasuke's eyes flashing with hatred at the comment before he once again smirked, his coal black eyes relaxing into a piercing red with three black comas dancing around one pupil. Naruto frowned at the sight of Sasuke's changed eyes before his grip on his Tri Pronged Kunai tightened, his knuckles losing most of the color in them from the grip before the blond haired young man lurched forwards, the kunai leaving his fingers, sailing through the air and towards his former teammate turn Arch-Enemy. Sasuke's eyes flashed brightly as he jumped backwards, the Kunai landing and piercing the ground harmlessly in front of him, his smirk still arrogantly in place.

"Looks like you missed," Sasuke spoke,"As always." Naruto narrowed his eyes, an electric look coming into his blue orbs before a, seemingly, golden electricity cackled dangerously around him before he disappeared, in a yellow flash, appearing before Sasuke, whom eyes widened, before burying his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke dropped his sword, saliva leaving his mouth as he was forced to bend forwards. Growling, Naruto delivered a left hook to the jaw of Sasuke, sending him stumbling backwards, following up by firmly placing his left foot into the last Uchiha's abdomen. The Uchiha released a short shout of pain before Naruto sent him falling onto his back with an uppercut. Sasuke glanced up at his opponent, snarling as the blond stared down upon him, as though he had surpassed him, as though he was infinitely stronger, as though he was _better_. The thought made the Uchiha release a scream of rage before he returned his feet to the ground underneath him, rushing forwards to the blond haired ninja.

Sasuke lurched forwards, striking at Naruto's head, only for Naruto to move to the side, once again slamming his right friend into his former friend's gut. The raven haired boy doubled over in pain before Naruto brought his arm up, bringing it down and delivering an elbow to the Uchiha's spine. The red eyed boy dropped to the ground in pain before kicking out, knocking Naruto away from him. Following this, he rolled forwards, grabbing his Kusanagi Sword before he cracked his neck, all the while releasing an enraged snarl."Today, Naruto, You _DIE_!" With this, Sasuke lurched forwards, intent on skewering Naruto onto the sword. The blond jumped into the air, landing on the Kusanagi sword, sending it, and Sasuke, to the ground, taking the sheath to the sword from its resting place. Sasuke once again returned balance to his feet before jumping towards Naruto, the blond responding in kind by grabbing the wrist of Sasuke which held his sword, jamming the sword sheath into the other young man's gut. Following up on this, Naruto stole the last Uchiha's sword, sheathing it with masterful swirls as he knocked his opponent away."Kami Damn You, Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he clipped the sword onto the back of the cloak that he wore, his hands then going through a quick and silent hand signs, Sasuke's eyes widening at them,"Fuuton:Renkuudan!" Following this, Sasuke was forced to be thrown to the side to the side, done so by a huge spiraling technique. Sasuke grunted in pain as he skidded across the rocky, desert like ground that he and his former friend fought in, almost as a stone skipping on way. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, releasing a scream of pain as he finally stopped skidding, back arched. The raven haired boy growled in rage, and pain, as he stood onto his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. Focusing on his surroundings, Sasuke's eyes once again widened as Naruto disappeared in an illuminating flash of light, Naruto appearing in front of him, where he had landed behind the Tri Pronged Kunai, before placing a Rasengan into the last Uchiha's gut. Said Uchiha released a scream of pain as the chakra powered wind technique tried to dig itself into him, trying to tear him apart before sending him flying backwards, to once again skid across of the ground.

The Uchiha growled as he stared up into the bright sky before once again standing to his feet. Naruto's blue eyes stared directly towards him, the tone in them filled with nothing more than hate. The Uchiha spat onto the ground, a glob of blood escaping with his saliva before he cracked his neck and knuckles."I'm getting tired of this you kami damned mother fucker." Sasuke spat, venom lacing his voice as he sneered in the general direction of Naruto, whom continue to stare, with an emotionless face and empty eyes, before he once again spoke to his Comrade turned Opponent."We end this _now_. One final technique. No going back, No Regrets." Naruto tilted his head towards the side, still staring at his former best friend before nodding, speaking in a voice that matched his emotionless face.

"Fine. One move each. Pick your poison." Naruto spoke as a Rasengan formed into his hand, before the shape began to change drastically, into that of a giant demonic shuriken. Sasuke smirked as his legs spread apart, his right hand snapping upwards as his left grasped the right wrist. Immediately, lightning began dancing around his feet, carrying itself up into his hand as the sound of one thousand birds chirping resounded throughout the arena. The two glared at each other, their techniques both dancing dangerously in their hands, preforming damage to said appendages."**Now**, I make good on my threat Naruto! Today, You Die Dobe!"

"If you think so... Teme." With that, the two enemies shot forwards, crossing the distance that had recently been between each other, before their attacks collided with each other, the sound of chirping birds mixing into the sound of, what resembled, a loud launching rocket, those within at least one mile catching the backlash of the wind that resounded off of the two former comrades. Sasuke growled in pain, his arm feeling the backlash of his Raikiri. Pushing forwards, with as much force as he could, a familiar black dome beginning to form around him and his opponent. The Uchiha smirked, despite the pain that he felt as he stared into the dangerous eyes of Naruto.

"You remember what happened when this dome last surrounded us, Don't you Dobe?" The Uchiha called, even over the loud siren like sounds that came from their techniques as white, techno like lines began filling out through the black sphere that had, for the second time in their short lives, formed around them during battle. Naruto made no reply to the call as he pushed his arm forwards once again, more chakra entering his attack as a reddish chakra exited from him, forming around him dangerously as it began to turn said attack a demonic black color. Sasuke growled as he not only felt the backlash off of his Technique, but the sheer force of Naruto's trying to push through, trying to break through his technique, or at least break his arm. The sphere that surrounded the two combatants dangerously began to, seemingly, begin to waver before sucking itself inwards. This continued as the two ninja inside pressed on against each other before it exploded backwards in a dark flash of light, creating a massive backlash for all around it before a second reverberating explosion, this one white, racked the arena the two had battled within. As the debris fell back onto the ground, dust floating up into the air, Sasuke's, non-breathing, form was revealed to be laying on the barren ground. However... There was no Naruto left in sight...

~Naruto~

In the city of Hub City, one Vic Sage, born Charles Victor Szasz, walked carefully through the back alleys, his eyes weary as he knew of the corruption and greed that the city held. Sighing, he stopped walking as he tilted his head back, staring up into the mid-day sky. There weren't too many clouds that were floating by at the moment, yet, the sun seemed to be much dimmer than it should have been at that specific moment. Vic continued to stare into the sky before a large, slit like, rift opened up just overhead, a small, bundled, orange object falling from it. Vic was forced to step backwards, just to avoid being hit by the flailing object before it crashed into the concrete pavement, right in front of him. Vic raised an eyebrow, his head looking from side to side as he looked for anyone nearby before reaching forwards, pulling an orange, black flame painted, cloak away, slowly and carefully. What lay. beneath, in all actuality, surprised the secret hero.

It was a small, five year old child whom held spiky blond hair, with two spike band coming to hand down in front of his face (Minato Hairstyle) and three straight whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his eyes not visible. His form was covered in an oversized orange and black jumpsuit, blue black open toed sandals, a strange headband tied around his head with an even stranger insignia engraved into it, and a white handled sword sheathed in a white sheath, both of which had black lines traveling through their middles. Vic's eyebrow once again raised as he observed the small form of the child before he once again began glancing around. It was obvious that something strange had occurred, after all, children just didn't come from dimensional rifts everyday. Sighing, Vic Sage once again laid his eyes upon the child. Leaving him alone wasn't an option, not in a city as corrupt, if not _more_ so Corrupt than that of Gotham city. He just wouldn't be safe. Sighing, Vic bent down onto his right knee, picking the small child up with the cloak he had been wearing, covering the sword that still sat, strapped to his back.

~Inside Of Naruto's Mind~

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up off of a cold, hard, ground, his hands and knees holding him above it as he stared down, eyes blurry. The blond haired boy coughed before he forced himself to stagger to his feet, looking around himself in a daze as the blurriness left his eyes. His surroundings weren't much, a deep, smoky fog rising up from the ground, floating around within the air. Sitting behind this was nothing more that dark, black shadows gripping, what Naruto assumed, would have been the walls of the place he was in. The blond looked around, peering through the fog with, admittedly, a lot of trouble. However, he was rewarded as a cage appeared from the fog, sitting within the shadow like walls. The double celled cage doors were only held together by a few, small, sheets of paper with red Kanjii written onto it. Releasing a breath of air, Naruto made his way through the fog, still careful in his new surroundings."Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered as he reached the gigantic cage, his hands gripping the cell door bars, though he received no reaction from inside it."Kyuubi?" Naruto tried once again.

This time, however, a pair of enormous, demonic red, fox slitted eyes snapped open as a nine tailed, fox demon appeared within the foggy surroundings that it, and Naruto, sat within.**"What do you want, Flesh Bag?"** The fox snarled out, its upper lip pulled up to reveal its giant, elongated, razor sharp teeth, though Naruto's face, as in his fight with Sasuke, turned emotionless. Naruto turned around, his right arm gesturing to the, what he deemed, 'Foggy Shadows'. The demonic eyes peered out of the cage before the fox spoke to the boy.**"That's what you want to know? Why your mind's like that now?"** The Demonic Fox questioned, to which his response was a nod.**"Fine. When you were trying to over power that little Uchiha Bitch you were drawing **_**my**_** power, forcing **_**my**_** power out into your attack. **_**My**_** power entered that little sphere you and that Bitch created, and **_**My**_** power created a dimensional rift when that fucking sphere exploded!"**

"What does this have to do with what my mind looks like now?" Naruto snarled, forcing himself not to sneer at the demonic fox.

"**What does it have to do? Let's see, a Human can't _survive_ going through a dimensional rift, and if you die, so do I. So I did the logical thing:I turned you into a Hanyou- a half demon."** Naruto snarled as he heard this from the fox, swinging around to shout at the demonic being before he himself was cut short.**"Don't interrupt me Flesh Bag! Now, becoming a Hanyou, it always costs the container something:A Dragon- Your speech, A Fairy- The ability to have children, A Wolf- Your Humanity, Snake- Your soul, Bat- Your Eyesight. Luckily for you, all that is taken when you become a Hanyou due to a fox demon is your age- Your eleven years younger then you were when fighting that little Uchiha Bitch- Five. However, becoming a Hanyou does have perks. You gained my signature abilities:You can control Shadows, Meaning:At will you can merge with your shadow, or posses other's. In what you can call 'Shadow Form' you can pass through solid objects and can create objects out of shadows, show people the evil sides of their souls as well as a few other undiscovered talents- if you've _mastered _said form. Additionally, If you come to face a shadow demon, _they_ can't hurt _you_, but _you_ can hurt _them_.**

**Additionally, because that power comes from my _Completely Demonic_ body, the powers you get from the time I spent, parading around as one of you damn delusional humans is:You have complete control over your vocal cords- Meaning, if you're like me, you can produce a chilling laugh all the while paralyzing you opponent... In fear that is... and will be able to mimic anyone perfectly. You'll have a _nearly _ photographic memory and the ability to 'Cloud Men's Minds'. You could ask what that is, but I suggest that you don't. It'll come to you when you need it most, or when you've discovered it. Any questions?"** The Demonic Fox asked of the boy in front of him.

"Yeah. How do I get home?" Naruto questioned of the demon in front of him whom, seemingly, frowned, though it was impossible to tell due to its fox origin.

"**You can't. I mean, as a Hanyou, you can now hop dimensions freely, but I suggest you don't. Three jumps you're stuck in a place for ten years. Additionally, there are so many dimensions that it'd take you fifty years just to get through six percent of them. _My_ advice to _you_, Enjoy your second chance at life... wherever the hell you are out there!"** The Kyuubi responded, almost mockingly, to the blond haired boy who scowled with a sigh.

"Gee, Thanks..." Naruto responded dryly, spinning on his heels as he walked back into the 'Foggy Shadow', looking for any source of light as the Kyuubi's, admittedly, chilling laugh followed on after him, forcing his scowl to deepen...

~Outside Of Naruto's Mind~

Vic Sage sighed once again as he closed the door to his apartment, walking to his couch and laying the young child onto it before looking around. His apartment wasn't much-A single bedroom which only held a single twin sized bed inside of it, a single small bathroom, the living room, a hallway between the living room and bathroom in which his Washing and Dryer machines sat, and a kitchen. Vic looked down to his right hand before he spun on his heels, walking into said kitchen before opening the refrigerator, grimacing as he found nothing but spoiled milk. Closing the door, he went through the, somewhat, comical action of going through the cabinets within his Kitchen for food. The 'Faceless' Super Hero grimaced as he found nothing but multiple cups of 'Ramen Noodles' in the cabinets.

Sighing, Vic resigned himself to the fate of the cheap Ramen Noodles until he was able to buy more food, removing two of them from the cabinet before quickly following the instructions, filling them with water and placing them within his old, white microwave. Once again spinning on his heels, Vic walked back into the living room where the unconscious child lay, his cloak covering him, before he sat on the opposite end of the couch, picking up his Television Remote before pressing the 'Power' button, sighing as his Television came to life...

~Inside Of Naruto's Mind~

Naruto groaned as he continued to stalk through the fog that, seemingly, formed from the shadows that surround the ground, walls, and ceilings. Time was seemingly irrelevant in his new mind scape as he had wondered for, what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few minutes while trying, and failing, to find any source of lights. The blond haired ninja sighed as he walked across his new mind scape before he dropped to the ground, in a sitting position as he placed his head into the palm of his right hand. In truth, he wanted _nothing_ more than to leave the darkened place, which still echoed with the Kyuubi's chilling laugh, though if it was him, echoes, or just another piece to the them, Naruto didn't know.

The blond sighed as he cracked his neck before he once again stood to his feet, this time pacing. He needed out of the darkened and dampened place. The blond looked around the 'Foggy Shadow', a sigh escaping him before his eyes brightened, a... familiar smell coming to him. In fact, Naruto could almost swear that it was...

~Outside Of Naruto's Mind~

"Ramen?" Vic Sage questioned as the five year old's eyes opened. The, now visible, blue orbs widened as the boy quickly rubbed his eyes, more than likely to clear them of blurriness, before he stared, cautiously, in the direction of Vic.

"Who are you?" The blond haired child questioned Vic, a frown on his face as his eyes bore holes into the older man. Vic, in turn, frowned as he also stared upon the child. Now that he was awake, there was something... Off, about the blond five year old.

"Vic Sage. And you are?" The Civilian clothed Superhero shot right back at the blond haired child, whose eyes narrowed at the answer, and question. The blond's head looked around the room, his eyes shifting wearily in, what seemed to Vic to be, Paranoia before he finally answered the simple question.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto answered as his Paranoia continued to grip him, forcing him to be, if just a little, more hostile than he actually had to be."If you don't mind, I have a Question for you... _Vic_?" Vic tensed, his very own Paranoia at having Vic and Question used in the same sentence before he responded to the question.

"If I can ask my own, and I reserve the right to decline the question."

"So be it. First, How did I get _here_?" Naruto questioned the man in front of him as he unbuckled the sword from his back, placing it onto the ground without a care.

"You came out of a portal in the sky, you landed in front of me in one of Hub City's back alleys. I couldn't leave you alone in this city with how _corrupt_ and _greedy_ that it is. Is that fine?" Vic asked as Naruto nodded wearily."Good. Now, there's something... off about you. I want to know what it is- Is it Where you Come From? Is it A Meta-Human Ability?"

"What it _is_ is a long and unbelievable story."

"I have time and an open mind." Vic replied back easily as Naruto stared at him wearily before he once again opened his mouth to speak...

~Time skip, Eleven Years Later, Naruto Age:Sixteen (Again)~

"There _will_, however, be an additional member accompanying you on this Mission To Santa Prisca." Batman spoke to the team of 'Young Justice'. Robin's smirk, which had previously been lighting up his face, dropped as he and his teammates looked towards each other. Kaldur stepped forwards, a questioning look placed upon his face.

"Forgive me if I step out of place, but who do you speak of?" The Atlantian questioned the Dark Knight, the others around him, more so Kid Flash and Robin, nodding and voicing their agreements to the question. The Batman frowned before opening his mouth to reply, though was cut off by the announcement the teleporter made each time a hero made their entrance into Mount Justice.

"B409-Rorschach." The metallic voice spoke as an illuminating flash broke throughout the cave like insides of the mountain. When it died down, a strangely dressed figure, which was obviously a man, of only a little short, stood. He wore a brown fedora hat, which covered messy blonde hair, a brown belted trench coat, which was buttoned and had the belt tightened, which made it impossible to tell what kind of shirt he wore underneath due to a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore black leather gloves, which were barely visible as they were firmly rooted into his jacket pocket, black pants that you would seemingly wear to a business meeting instead of heroing, and black dress shoes. The strangest aspect about the figure, however, was the mask that sat upon his face. It stretched across his entire face, even going under his chin to meet his neck, however not covering his neck nor hair as one would see if encountering the legendary 'Question'. However, the color, instead of skin toned inspired, was white with black blots that were... continuously changing.

The strange figure stood in place for a moment, observing all those he stood in the room with, before he walked forwards. The figures of Young Justice watched the figure as he walked across the cave like floor, which would usually echo with footsteps. However, the figure's in front of them footsteps were as though he weighed as much as a feather, no sound coming from the dress shoes. The figure stopped, just short of everyone else within the room, before Batman spoke once more,"To avoid a repeat of the 'Mister Twister Incident', I have brought in someone who is more trained, and qualified to lead this team on this mission- The Son Of The Question:Rorschach."

"Rorschach?" Kid Flash questioned with a slight laugh,"What kind of name is that?"

"Ask yourself,_ Walter_." The figure spoke in a monotone that matched the Batman's evenly, only with a colder undertone."Batman." The figure spoke, showing his respect to the Dark Knight as he removed his right hand from his coat, tilting his hat slightly towards the older man, before replacing his hand back into his coat pocket.

"Rorschach." Batman responded with a nod before his attention returned to Young Justice."Remember, this is a _recon_ mission _only_." Batman spoke, his tone demanding obedience."Not only this, but you _will_ obey Rorschach's command." With that, Batman turned away from the group, his cape billowing out from behind him as he walked away. Rorschach stared after the Dark Knight before he spun on his heels, his ever changing mask staring eerily at the team in front of him.

"What are you looking at? You're creeping me out." Kid Flash spoke as the strange young man in front of them continued to stare before he spun on his heels, going farther into the cave."H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"Bio-Ship."Rorschach answered the red head, who narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know where it is- How do you even know we _have _one!" Kid Flash inquired, even as Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian began following off after their Leader for the mission.

"I've been here before. Batman and Martian Man Hunter keep me informed." With that, Rorschach cut around a corner, laving Kid Flash and Robin to follow behind the others, both grumbling...

True Mortal:I'm going to bed.


	2. Chapter 1:Corruption Of Santa Prisca

Disclaimer:I have absolutely nothing to say, I own nothing in this story at all, Hecklers find another story, to everyone else Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

**P. S:**I'm getting permission from the other three writers of this account-SofK, BotF, AOC, to continue the other stories. As soon as I have it I'll be having a poll and the top three stories that get voted within a week will get updates as fast as I can. Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

Chapter I:Corruption Of Santa Prisca

"Drop Zone A, Aqualad." Miss Martian spoke to the white haired Atlantian, whom immediately began to prepare himself to enter enemy territory. The Young Atlantian stood from his chair, pressing the Atlantian belt buck he wore, his suit becoming entirely black as his chair melted away into the floor of the Bio Ship before finally giving a 'Ready'."Putting Bio Ship Into Camouflage mode." Miss Martian spoke, as she lowered her head, the Bio Ship becoming invisible. Following this, Aqualad dived into the ocean that drifted underneath them as the insides of the Bio Ship were revealed, before once again disappearing. Rorschach stared with no emotions ahead of him from where he stood in the Space Craft, having refused to sit down. The team that sat behind him waited, most impatiently, for a few moments before Aqualad's voice was heard over the space craft.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." Responding to the confirmation, Miss Martian flew the invisible Bio Ship past the Atlantian, and farther ahead over the island. Reaching their destination, the Martian, and only female member of the team, informed them that they had reached 'Drop Zone B'. Rorschach spun around as his heard this, Watching as Kid Flash and Robin grabbed a hold of Grappling Hook Lowers before attaching them to the backs of their suits. Following this, Kid Flash pressed the lightning bolt logo on his chest, his suit becoming black, just as Aqualad's had.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash questioned the female martian of their team.

"Very Impressive." Miss Martian replied to the lightning fast member of the team, Also turning her suit black, though she used Telepathy instead of buttons.

"Uh, That works too." Kid Flash responded to the technique before he looked to the two members within the bio ship whom had not spoken a word the entire trip to Santa Prisca."Hey Supey, Blot Face, Not too late to change out of those... clothes... and into the new stealth tech." He informed the two whom looked towards him, Rorschach's mask once again zooming in on him.

"Fine Like This." Rorschach responded as he shook his head, Kid Flash shrugging as he turned his head towards Superboy, who continued to stare at him with an, _almost_, emotionless glare.

"No capes, No Tights, No offense." Superboy responded to the red headed boy in front of him. Following this, Miss Martian levitated herself from her Bio Ship onto the ground below, followed closely by Robin and Kid Flash, whom both used their Grappling Hook Lowers. Following this, Rorschach descended from the skies, following to the ground beside of Superboy. However, their paths that lead them to the ground changed as Superboy just crashed into the ground, forcing his teammates to dive to the side as he created a small crater. Rorschach, instead, fell most of the to the ground before grabbing one of the tree branches of Santa Prisca, stopping himself as the branch bent with the weight of Rorschach. Following this, he dropped onto the ground, silently, with a growl as he, most likely, glared at Superboy from behind his mask."Knew I didn't need a line." The Superman Clone spoke, with a smirk as Rorschach made a growling sound.

"And yet, creating a sizemic event may not have helped us with the _Covert_." Kid Flash chastised the clone, whom smirked wider in the direction of the red haired flash apprentice, shrugging his shoulder. Rorschach's eyes narrowed as he observed the team, immediately noting the differences that seemed to divide them as a unit.

"Aqualad, we've reached drop B." Rorschach spoke in his monotone voice through his com link."We're leaving towards the factory, Track our GPS and rendezvous... ASAP." The Ever Changing Masked hero ordered the white haired teen who responded an affirmative. With that, the team continued on throughout the forest, Robin constantly checking his Holo Computer, for comrades, enemies, and the paths that they could take on their way towards the factory. It wasn't long before both Rorschach and Superboy both stopped, the clone hearing the snapping of twigs, Rorschach due to his, secret, connection through shadows.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy questioned those around him, Rorschach growling, in both an affirmative, _and_ negative. The others stopped, turning around to observe the two young men that sat in front of them before Kid Flash responded to the question.

"Uh, No- Wait, is this the Super Hearing thing?" Kid Flash questioned the Superman Clone as Rorschach began observing all of his surroundings, almost as if he was... Paranoid."Okay, Rob, Now what?" The red haired teen asked, frowned as he looked around Robin having disappeared from the group, Rorschach once again noting the differences that stopped the team of young heroes, with so much potential, from working as a cohesive unit."Man I hate it when he does that..." Rorschach observed the young hero before he walked forwards, placing one foot on a set of logs, his hands once again rooting themselves into his pockets.

Rorschach stared ahead into the darkness, his ever changing mask almost glaring, before he finally spoke."Two squads ahead. They're on the same course four each other, all of them have guns. And none of them seem to be on the same side." He informed the team behind himself. Almost immediately, gun fire was heard, along with a few short screams and shouts of pain, Miss Martian's hand coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened.

"No super heroes needed now!" Kid Flash exclaimed as the gun fire ceased, if only for a short time. Rorschach stared at the back of Kid Flash suspiciously, his eyes narrowing behind his ever changing mask before he spoke to the red head, his voice filled to the brim with venom, and _commanding_ obedience.

"Swing Wide, Steer clear." Rorschach ordered the boy who scowled at him, his eyelids lowered as if he didn't care before he responded with a shrug.

"Yeah Yeah, As soon as I find Rob!" Kid Flash replied to the current team leader, who opened his mouth to interfere with the young man's plan, though it was too late as the red head disappeared in a flash of yellow and red, an angry growl escaping Rorschach. Kid Flash continued to speed ahead of the teammates that he had left behind, before he slipped on a large amount of highly slick mud. He let out a yelp as he skidded across of the hard ground before coming to a stop in front of the two squads that Rorschach had foretold would be just a ways ahead. A frightened look came to his face as he stared into the barrel of a gun, which was being held by a masked luchador like man."So much for stealthy." Kid Flash spoke, his voice shaky and slightly cracking before he let out a cry, jumping away as the two squad's guns began firing at him. The masked luchador of the, what was guessed to be, rogue team, turned, his face having a leather gloved fist smashed into it. Rorschach appeared, seemingly from the shadows, before grasping the wrists of two men on the Luchador's team, their guns firing, and the bullet penetrating their comrades bodies. Following this, Rorschach ducked as Bane sent a fist towards him, which crashed into a tree.

Rorschach growled as he grabbed the extended arm bringing it to snap the Luchador's elbow on his knee. The blond haired young man followed this up, kneeing the larger man in his gut. The Luchador stumbled backwards before Rorschach jumped into the air, kicking off of a tree before sailing through the air and kicking the masked luchador in his face, sending him to the ground in his dazed state. Following this, Rorschach once again kicked himself up off of the ground, descending from the air and allowing his right foot to crash into the Luchador's head before ducking and rolling to avoid fire from the group of red cloaked men. Rorschach returned his feet to solid ground before lurching forwards, grasping two men, from opposite side, by their necks. The blond haired young man slammed one of the men's heads into a tree behind him, multiple times, before bringing him him forwards to slam the man's head into his knee. Following this, Rorschach pushed the second man backwards, jumping into the air, before placing a well delivered kick to the man's throat. The man grasped his throat before Rorschach slammed his fists into the man's gut multiple times, almost as a Boxer would before wrapping his arms around the man's neck, bringing him into the air and his back onto his knee.

Almost immediately he was forced to duck down, bullets sailing towards him. Growling, Rorschach's mask began to change faces even more furiously than before, his figure becoming blurry to the enemys around him, in their eyes, almost as if he was being shrouded by a fog. The red robed men and the rogue began firing their guns as a chilling laughter echoed out from the 'Fog'."Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?" The chilling voice questioned, sending shivers down even Young Justice's spine as their enemy's, who hadn't been shot in the frenzy to kill the voice, froze in pure, unadulterated fear."Rorschach Knows!" This was accompanied by, yet another, chilling laugh before one of the red cloaked men were snatched an pulled, seemingly, into the shadows, releasing a short scream. Following this, Robin dropped down from the trees, landing on the shoulders of one of the rogues before launching off, sending the man stumbling forwards to where Rorschach's fist crashed into his throat, forcing him to fall to the ground. One of the red cloaked men snapped out of his stupor, rushing forwards to attack Young Justice, only to be stopped as Aqualad dropped from the trees, in a manner similar to Robin, before clotheslining the man.

Rorschach grabbed another of the red cloaked men, sending him sailing, head first, into the Luchador's, who had just begun getting up from Rorschach's devastating attacks. The Luchador double over before Rorschach rushed forwards, jumping into the air, placing his foot onto the back of the Luchador's head, before sending him to the ground with a great force, the Luchador releasing a shout of pain from having his skull, literally, trampled on. Rorschach stared at the man at his feet for a moment, placing his hands back into his trench coat pockets before bringing his knee upwards, towards the last 'Rogue' squadron member, said knee planting itself into the man's gut, almost like a boxer would do during a match. Following this, Rorschach spun on his left foot, lashing out with his right leg, and allowed his right, dress shoe covered, foot to slam into the side of the man's skull, sending him stumbling backwards before the ever changing masked young man finished the short, and very one sided, fight by allow his left foot to slam into the man's throat, sending him to the ground.

Staring down at the man that laid by his feet, Rorschach cracked his neck, to both sides, before his attention turned to the team of Young Justice nearby."If you keep standing around you're going to leave yourselves open for attack. Start tying these men up!" Rorschach ordered the young team, whom all hastily began doing so, Rorschach taking his time to securely tie the Luchador with a few members of his squadron as there was something... Off about the man. Finishing, the team regrouped, standing beside of each other. Staring at the unconscious men, Rorschach growled before swirling on his heels, forcing the Team of Young Justice to all stumble backwards at the speed of which he'd done it."_You_!" Kid Flash's eyes widened as Rorschach's chilling voice, which was much worse than his monotone voice, directed itself at him."If you _ever_ disobey my command and run off like that again, I'll teach you the lesson that your mentor _obviously_ couldn't and have you placed under suspension for insubordination!" Rorschach told the red headed boy, his tone full of venom at the blatant disregard for command."And you, bird boy!" Robin stepped backwards slightly, feeling as though it was Batman _himself_ that was glaring at him."I know you have a connection with Batman, that you both have the same mind, that you can disappear and automatically know the others plan. I can relate with my father, The Question. But this is a _team_!

And not only a _team_ but it's a **new** team. Filled with a Clone who has maybe half of his donors powers and _obviously_ has a mindset on barging into every building and bulldozing the enemies like Juggernaut, An Atlantian who believes that this team is for mission _only_ which has _severely_ left you all lacking in knowing and understanding each other, A Martian who has yet to become fully accustomed to Earth Cultures as Martian ManHunter is, you, a kid who was trained by Batman to disappear into the shadows during a mission, and _this_ blockhead who shows blatant disregard for commands, and his peers. This is not an ideal team, even for a simple one time mission."

"Oh yeah? And What about _you_?" kid Flash questioned with a snarl, his finger coming to stand in front of Rorschach's ever changing mask."You say it like you're _so_ perfect! So what about _you_!" Rorschach growled at the young red haired boy, his eyes glaring out from behind of his mask before he knocked Kid Flash's extended hand away from himself.

"I am _far _from perfect. I don't have emotions for very many things, I feel as though when I wear my mask I am 'Myself' yet when I don't wear it, _that_ is when I feel as though I'm in disguise, I'm extremely Paranoid, I'm shorter than others, I'm more brutal on villains than I maybe should be, I don't really care about saving cities that have a few petty crimes here and there, I'm more than likely to break your arm for insubordination then give you a speech like I did, some could argue I'm insane, they could also argue that I may have snapped a few men's neck, shot a few people, put a few corrupt and greedy men into their graves instead of in a prison or Hospital- The fact of the matter _is_, **Walter**, I'm not perfect. I'm even farther away from being perfect than you are. But I _am_ your better, and you _will_ respect me or I _will_ leaving you lying where you stand! Now, to the mission at hand, I recognize these red cloaks. They belong to the Cult Of The Kobra."

"I am sure that Batman would have mentioned it if there was a dangerous extremist running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad replied to the ever changing young blond haired boy.

"Agreed. And since there's no love loss between the cultist and those goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin added to his friend's statement.

"We get it! Kobra wanted super cultists,Mystery solved,radio bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't _on_ Venom, Kobra's hording this stuff."Robin interrupted."We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?"Kid Flash questioned.

"This team needs a leader after Ink Blot here leaves!"

"Watch your tone bird boy." The, newly 'Nicknamed', 'Ink Blot', interrupted.

"And it's you?Dude,you're a thirteen year old kid!Who ducked out on us without a word."At this,Robin laughed.

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Rorschach sat beside Miss Martian and Superboy at this point,watching the scene with disappointment."You're ran for cover first chance you got! Plus,You don't even have super powers!"Kid Flash continued.

"Neither does Batman!"Robin called angrily.

"Duh,You're not Batman."

"Ch,Closest thing we've got!" At this, a, pained, laugh came from the captured luchador before he spoke to Rorschach.

"Such clever niños!" The Luchador laughed."But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory, Via my secret entrance." The Luchador spoke, s mirk showing on his face underneath of his mask.

"Miss Martian. Read his mind." Rorschach ordered the girl, whom nodded at the order. Pressing her hands to her temples, Miss Martian's eyes scrunched together before she shook her head.

"There _is_ a secret tunnel." Miss Martian confirmed before continuing,"But he's also hiding something..."

"Uh-Uh-Uh, Chika. Bane is not that easy." The, now named, Bane, spoke, the smirk still on his face before Miss Martian once again shook her head, opening her eyes and placing her hands at her sides.

"I can't find out what it is- He's reciting football scores in Español."

"It's not that hard." Bane spoke, a smirk growing wider as Rorschach began releasing an enraged growl."The enemy of the enemy is my friend." Aqualad looked down at this before nodding to his teammates, albeit reluctantly.

"We have no choice." The white haired Atlantian spoke to the team of Young Justice, before Rorschach snarled, stepping forwards.

"No, you just don't know how to interrogate a hostage." He replied."Now, niño." Rorschach spoke, his voice perfectly mimicking Bane's before it returned to the chilliness that had been used during the battle with the Cobra Cultists and the 'Rogues'."You're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Or what?" At this question, the blots on Rorschach's mask formed a creepy smile before it once again began changing. Standing to full height, Rorschach lifted his right foot in front of him before slamming the sole of his dress shoe, straight into the front of Bane's face, the back of his head hitting the tree behind of him. This happened multiple times, Rorschach not once relenting in force with his hands still in his tench coat pockets.

"Ready to talk?"

"Fuck You niño!" Bane cried, Rorschach's eyes narrowing before he cut the rope that held Bane, bringing his right arm behind of his back before snapping the older man's wrist to the side, a sickening crack resounding out from it. Following this, he grabbed three of Bane's right fingers, his index, middle, and ring before snapping them backwards at unbearable angles, Bane releasing a cry of agony as Young Justice watched this, their eyes widening.

"Tell me what I want to know or I break your thumb and little finger as well." Rorschach spoke to the man, his voice allowing anyone listening to know that he was completely ready to make good on his threat. Bane bent his neck, spitting in the direction of Rorschach, muttering yet another 'Fuck You'. Snarling, Rorschach snapped the last two remaining digits on Bane's fingers. The luchador like man released a shout of pain before Rorschach bent back Bane's right arm back as far as it could go before placing his right foot onto the elbow of the arm."Last chance Bane. I've already broken your _left_ arm today. Can you afford to lose you _right_?" Rorschach questioned the man on the ground.

"I'll never tell **you** _anything_." Bane snarled up to Rorschach, who shrugged, pulling back on the arm as it began cracking, Bane whimpering and shouting in pain, Aqualad stepping forwards.

"Rorschach, That is enough."

"Step back Atlantian. You're too much like a beginner _sidekick_. So if you don't want to watch, turn around, because no matter what you say, We're _not_ trusting this man and he's _not_ getting off scot-free." With that, Rorschach continued pulling back on Bane's right arm. The Luchador man began thrashing in pain as he yelled, his arm beginning to bend at an unnatural angle.

"I'll Talk! I'll Talk! The Factory's North East! And the tunnel entrance is near a cliff that is connected to an abandoned mining mill. Now let go Puta (Bitch)!" Bane cried in Pain, Fear, Agony, and Rage.

"As you wish, 'Puta'." Rorschach replied, snapping Bane's arm to an angle that was the exact opposite angle than it should have been. Bane cried out in agony as Rorschach dropped his arm, once again rooting his leather gloved hands into his trench coat jacket's pockets."One less problem, Move out." With that, Rorschach spun on his dress shoe's heels, walking away from the downed form of Bane, the team of Young Justice slowly following off behind him.

"Wait, you can't just leave us here! Not like this!" Bane called off after him, in rage. Rorschach stopped for a moment, glancing over his right shoulder.

"I can and I am." With that, Rorschach continued onwards, Leaving Bane to cry out after him and the team of Young Justice, pure rage filling his voice as he cursed Rorschach, his body thrashing wildly, though doing nothing more than furthering his already broken bones.

It didn't take long for Rorschach and temporary team to break the treeline. Rorschach looked around for a small time, finding a big rock covering the entrance that they were looking for. Rorschach walked over to it, the team of Young Justice watching him as he pulled himself to the top of the boulder, pressing his back onto the top of the cave, his dress shoes placed firmly on the boulder before before he used the cave as a post to push the boulder away, watching as it roll downhill. The ever changing masked young man dropped back to the ground, silently, before looking to the team of Young Justice. He nodded towards the team whom had their eyes trained on him before walking down the tunnel.

The walk was rather uneventful, and very short as they reached the end of the tunnel. Rorschach smirked as he looked to the side, pressing a button on the side of the wall of the tunnel, turning a red 'Locked' signal green before two doors opened, leading Rorschach and the team of Young Justice into the factory. Inside, Rorschach immediately noticed a lab that sat above them, before forcing himself and his team to hide behind stacks of lumber."Kid Flash, Robin." Rorschach whispered, drawing the two young boy's attention."Get inside that lab and get the information from within there. Miss Martian, if you can like Martian ManHunter, create a telepathic link between all of us. We need to be as silent as possible." The martian girl nodded in confirmation before her eyes began glowing for a few seconds.

"_Can Everyone hear me?"_ Miss Martian Questioned her team and Rorschach.

"_Affirmative." _Naruto replied quickly through the Telepathy.

"_Yes."_ Aqualad answered.

"_Perfectly Fine."_ Robin followed.

"_You Know It beautiful."_ Of course, Kid Flash was unable to resist the urge to flirt with the, admittedly, beautiful Martian girl.

"_Focus Blockhead."_ Rorschach intercepted before anyone else could speak._"Robin, do you have the information on the Venom?"_ Rorschach questioned the boy.

"_Yeah. But it's... different than it's supposed to be."_

"_How so?"_ Rorschach questioned the boy wonder, though it was Kid Flash that answered him.

"_The Formula is an upgraded version of the older one. It's a combined formula of Venom and... Guys, you're not going to believe this, but the other half of this new formula is The Blockbuster formula That belonged to Cadmus!"_

"_But... How was Kobra able to obtain the formula for The Blockbuster?"_ Aqualad questioned the others.

"_Two options. Kobra had someone sneak into Cadmus' lab and steal samples of the Blockbuster, or the **buyer** is also the **supplier**."_ Rorschach answered the white haired teen, Kid Flash scowling as he heard Rorschach's estimation.

"_Do you even know what the Blockbuster, **or** Cadmus is?" _The young red haired teen questioned the young man below him and Robin.

"_As I've told you, Both Batman and Martian ManHunter keep in the loop of what's happening within the Justice League. There's not one thing this team has **done** that I don't know about."_

"_I hear a helicopter."_ Superboy interrupted the exchange of words, drawing Rorschach's attention to him. The temporary team leader nodded as he walked from the place they had sat behind the stack of lumber.

"_It must be the buyer. Miss Martian, turn yourself invisible and then go find the buyer and Kobra. When you do, send me a telepathic image of the buyer."_ Rorschach ordered the Martian girl, who nodded as she did as she was told._"Aqualad, hide behind the support beam. Robin, Flash, when you get all of the information, get here and rendezvous with us."_

A cargo helicopter landed in front of the assembled cult. The ramp came down and out of the helicopter came Sportsmaster. The villain walked up towards the leader of the extreme cultist. "Lord Kobra." greeted Sportsmaster.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready," Kobra responded.

Shimmer stepped forward holding a box. She opened it up revealing eight vials with a blue-purple chemical substance inside. Sportsmaster picked up a vial and examined it thoroughly. "The new Cobra venom?" Sportsmaster asked Kobra who nodded and gestured to the tall muscular, grey skin torn giant standing behind him.

"A complete success. Your friends will not be disappointed." He stated while the man had a gleeful expression in his eyes.

"This is a game changer. Finally we can go Mono y Mono with the Justice League," exclaimed. Sportsmaster.

"_Rorschach, I've got them in sight, I'm sending you the images right now."_ Miss Martian spoke as Rorschach nodded, even though the girl couldn't see him. Kobra was a tall man, who would tower over many people, especially Naruto who was shorter than most would be, with red eyes. His skin is very pale, almost greyish. His head is also completely bald, though it is was covered by his red cape, which featured a snake-like hood, with two fangs and sharp, orange eyes. He wore black pants that were held up with with a yellow belt that features a snake symbol for the buckle. He also wore red boots that reached up to his kneecaps. He has padded red gloves that cover most of his forearm. The gloves were mostly red, but have a yellow streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves have small yellow eye and yellow fangs at the ends of each gloves, very much like the fangs of his hood.

Sportsmaster was a tall, athletically built, blond haired, brown eyed man. His face was covered by a silver, metal hockey-like mask that resembled what one would see in a 'Friday The Thirteenth' Movie. He wore a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a small collar. On each of his arms were pairs of, Elbow pads, and black fingerless gloves. On his left arm, was metal plates in the form of armor. Sportmaster wore black pants that had multiple pockets and was held up by a utility belt.

"_Kobra and Sportsmaster?"_ Rorschach questioned through the telepathic link._"With that psycho involved there's something very wrong. Change of plans from what Batman said, we set fire to this factory and we get our hands on that Kobra venom that those two have. After wards, we destroy all traces of it."_

"_**Now** who's the one ignoring commands?"_ Kid Flash questioned Rorschach who growled.

"_I normally wouldn't, but We can't allow Sportsmaster to get that Venom. And besides,unlike you, if we could contact him, I'd radio and would tell him the new plan. However, I can't so I'll be looking Batman directly in his eyes after this mission before I tell him what I did and **why** I did it." _Rorschach stared down from the Catwalk that he sat upon with a growl, a plan coming to his mind._"Everyone make your way outside of the building. We finish this, **now**."_ With that, Rorschach jumped over the side of the catwalk, landing on the two Kobra cultists that sat below. Rorschach picked one of the men up, jamming his knee into the man's face before delivering a boxer like punch to his throat. Following this, Rorschach kicked the second man in his face, sending him sprawling to the ground before he jumped into the air, the soles of his dress shoes coming down onto the man's face._"Now that they're taken care of, Aqualad Pair up with Superboy, when you hear gun fire, break through that glass window just above you. Robin, Kid Flash, start making your track this way, we're going to need you to take them by surprise. Miss Martian, stay where you are, but don't get too close, Sportsmaster... He's smart..."_ With that, Rorschach quickly made his way from the inside of the factory, ducking and rolling behind a large box, more than likely filled with the Kobra Venom.

Rorschach peered his head out from behind the box, his eyes taking in the four main figures standing beside of each other, as well as the other Kobra cultists before his eyes noticed Robin and Kid Flash make their way onto the rooftop, waiting for the inevitable battle. But for them to take all of the men below them by surprise, they were going to need a distraction, and a big one at that. Nodding, Rorschach lowered his head slightly, the shadows on the island seemingly covering the immediate area, forcing it to become darker, their targets almost beginning to see... fog rising up from the ground before he quoted himself from earlier on the island."Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?" He questioned as he jumped onto the crate he had hidden behind, his form just another shadow next to the rest and the fog. Following this, he jumped from the crate, rolling as the Cobra Cultists began firing their guns at him."Rorschach does!"

With that, he lurched from the shadows just as Superboy and Aqualad bursted from the giant glass window of the factory. The two members of Young Justice crashed into the ground as Kobra called out to Sportsmaster."Go! Take the Venom!" Sportsmaster nodded as he began rushing back for the helicopter, that is, before shadows enveloped it. The metal hockey mask wearer looked around wearily as Miss Martian finally became visible to all of those around, joining the fray with her two teamates.

"A setup?" Sportsmaster questioned himself before an elbow connected with the back of his neck, sending the man stumbling forwards before he spun around.

"No, just a plan to keep psychopaths like you from murdering everyone around you." Rorschach replied, the grey, skin torn creature being slung into a brick wall by Superboy before he was blaster with water, courtesy of Aqualad as Miss Martian and Shimmer prepared to combat each other. At that moment, a cry of, 'Souvenir' was heard as Kid Flash made himself known, followed by Robin who dropped from the skies, landing on Kobra's shoulder before kicking off of them, flying through the air and knocking multiple Kobra cultists unconscious.

Rorschach stared emotionless at Sportsmaster as he growled in anger. Rushing forwards, the man struck out at Rorschach, though the young man dodged to the side, sending the older blond stumbling forwards as he dropped the metal briefcase which held the Kobra Venom. Snarling, Sportsmaster spun on his heels, planting his fist into Rorschach's gut, the ever changing masked young man being forced to double over before kicking Rorschach in the face. Rorschach stumbled backwards, Sportsmaster rushing forwards, only to receive a toe thrust to his gut. At this, it was Sportsmaster's turn to be doubled over in pain before Rorschach jumped into the air, kicking Sportsmaster in the back, sending him falling to the ground. Sportsmaster growled as he rolled away, standing to his feet."Alright Freak, I think it's about time to put you out of you mask changing misery."

With Aqualad, the white haired Atlantian continued to blast the torn skinned monster with his water, the monster roaring as it tried to rush forwards through the water. However, it was blind sighted as Superboy crashed into it, sending him into the metal wall beside of him before he tackled the orange haired like monster. Walking forwards, Superboy tore pieces of metal out of the Venom Factory, trying the monster's neck, arms, feet, and arms once again in it before he ripped a giant chunk from the wall, slamming it onto the monster. Superboy looked to the side, nodding to Aqualad before the rushed forwards to help Miss Martian, whom was having a small amount of trouble fighting Shimmer.

Back with Rorschach, the man's mask took on a creepy, and seemingly demonic like smile as he watched a now uncloaked Kobra come to stand beside of Sportsmaster."It seems you're having problems with this... Ink Blot." Rorschach's masked smile slipped and his mask began changing constantly once more.

"If we're going to fight... Fight!" With that, Rorschach lurched forwards kneeing Sportsmaster in the gut before releasing his hands from his pockets, swinging towards Kobra. The much taller man caught his hand with seemingly little effort.

"So much talk for something so small." Kobra spoke down to Rorschach, whose mask once again took on a creepy smile before he spoke in his chillingly cold voice.

"Got You." With that, Kobra's shadow lurched forwards from behind him, wrapping around his head and blinding him. The taller man stumbled backwards, his hands grasping at his face before Sportsmaster attacked Rorschach from behind. The ever changing masked young man was sent tumbling forwards from a well placed shoulder tackle before he gained his bearings.

"You can control people's shadows, force fogs to arrive, what else can you do?" Sportsmaster snarled towards the blond young haired man, who shrugged, shadows coming up to hug his body tightly, his form becoming that shrouded in shadows. Sportsmaster's eyes narrowed as the Shadow-Rorschach disappeared, more shadows engulfing him."Where'd you go?" Sportsmaster questioned before a vicious right hook was delivered to his gut. Sportsmaster doubled over in pain, saliva flying from flying from his mouth as Shadow-Rorschach reappeared. Sportsmaster took a swing to Shadow-Rorschach, though the young man caught his wrist. Sportsmaster released a shout of pain as Shadow-Rorschach pulled his wrist with a sickening crack before he quickly dodged to the side, A shadow faced Kobra charging blindly past him and crashed into a reeling Sportsmaster. Shadow-Rorschach stepped forwards, the shadows leaving his body as Sportsmaster made a mad dash for his shadow covered helicopter. Rorschach made to chase, but was cut off by Kobra, who had finally rid himself of the shadows due to Rorshcach's distraction.

"You're not interfering anymore." Kobra spoke before he lurched forwards, slamming his fist in Rorschach's gut, just as Sportsmaster made it to his shadow covered helicopter. Growling, Rorschach grabbed the arm that had buried itself in his gut before twisting it over his head, sending him flying onto his back before he jumped into the air, his dress shoe feet coming down to crash into Kobra's chest. Rorschach released a snarl as he walked forwards, watching as Sportsmaster made his escape in the shadow covered helicopter. Reaching down, Rorschach retrieved the metal case at his feet that held the Kobra venom before opening the case, allowing the Venom to fall to the ground a break with loud sounds.

Rorschach dodged to the side as Kobra rushed past him after an enraged cry of 'No'. Following this, Rorschach flipped into the air, barely missing Kobra as the man made a retreat backwards to the factory. Snarling, Rorschach followed off after him. Looking to the side to make that there was no one watching him, Rorschach lifted the mask underneath his chin, raising it up just above his lips before flipping through a few, strange, handsigns, followed by a stream of fire leaving his lips and connecting with the Venom Factory, immediately setting it ablaze as Kobra stopped short, Rorschach quickly placing his mask back under his chin. Kobra snarl as Robin mad an appearance from the shadows, kicking him in his chest before he himself returned the kick, knocking the boy wonder onto his back before slamming his right foot onto his ribcage."I am _plagued _by Mosquitoes!" Kobra called out, Rorschach's hands returning to his pockets as he watched the bald man.

Robin, ever the trained fighter, spun out from under Kobra, coming to stand beside of his teammates and Rorschach."Another time then." Kobra panted, his eyes glaring at Rorschach as he backed away into the shadows of the jungle of Santa Prisca, disappearing from view as Robin rushed forwards, trying to find him, though nothing came up.

"Relax Robin." Rorschach spoke as he observed the fire that ravaged the Venom Factory."Oro-Er, Kobra, he won't be able to dodge Justice for long... No corrupted and greedy scum like him can, it's a fact." Robin sighed as he looked at the back of Rorschach, a smirk coming to his face.

"You know, as Leader, that automatically makes you the guy to explain the factory, and how both Kobra and Sportsmaster got away!"

"Sportsmaster didn't get away." Rorschach stated as he continued to stare into the fire from behind his mask.

~Sportsmaster~

The Sports-themed villain cursed as the shadows that restricted his helicopter began crushing through the metal. Strapping a parachute onto his back, he quickly opened the large door to the Helicopter, while it still worked, before jumping, watching as his helicopter was destroyed by shadows with a snarl...

~Mount Justice~

"Do you mind telling me what you were thinking?" Batman questioned Rorschach, who stood front and center.

"Kobra had combined Venom _and_ Blockbuster into a single formula. On top of it, **Sportsmaster** was the buyer. I would have cleared it with you, yet there was no signal on the com links, something that seems to happen to Young Justice a lot. I'd work on that. However, I am, however, sorry for breaking command." Rorschach responded, his voice still monotone and his hands still rooted into his jacket.

"Right. All the same, Good job leading the team on this mission. You dismissed. However, I may call on you again." Batman spoke to the ever changing masked young man whom nodded in response.

"I'll be awaiting the call. I'll be in Gotham for two days. Find me there if you need me by then."

"Why are are you going to Gotham?" Batman questioned Rorschach who looked back at him.

"A man named Eddie Blake was murdered. Murder cases are what I do best." Rorschach responded as Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Watch who's toes you tread on, Rorschach." The Dark Knight warned the Young Blond Man.

"I'm not afraid for those that I do." Rorschach responded back as a metallic voice sounded throughout Mount Justice.

"B409-Rorschach." With that, Rorschach disappeared from Mount Justice the same as he had come.

"That guy creeps me out..." Kid Flash spoke to those within the cave, Batman swirling on his heels at the sound of his voice.

"Now for the rest of _you_." The Dark Knight glared dangerously at the team of Young Justice.

~Rorschach~

A young, blond haired teenager sat on a bus bench, his icy deep blue eyes watched as a man with a water cleaner washed away crimson red blood from the concrete street and sidewalk. His eyes were trained on a yellow, slightly blood stained, yellow smiley face button.

True Mortal:Naruto doesn't know Blake I just needed a Murder Victim and he was the obvious choice. Peace Be With You And God Bless You All.


	3. Chapter 2:Infestation Of Corruption

Disclaimer:I have absolutely nothing to say, I own nothing in this story at all, Hecklers find another story, to everyone else Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

**P. S:**I'm getting permission from the other three writers of this account-SofK, BotF, AOC, to continue the other stories. As soon as I have it I'll be having a poll and the top three stories that get voted within a week will get updates as fast as I can. Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

Remember, Naruto doesn't know Blake, Blake was just an obvious choice. Naruto has, however, _heard_ of The _Comedian_. And Some Character's Births Were moved up to fit the time frame of the story because it's taking place in 2011 instead of '85. Also, while similar, this will not be taking the Completely same plot as the Comic/Movie.

Disclaimer:Simon and Garfunkel Own The Sound Of Silence.

Chapter II:Infestation Of Corruption

In Gotham City, the sun was just beginning to rise, though it did nothing but cast dark shadows over the city. From one of the dark and damp alleys of the corrupted city, stepped the strangely dressed form of Rorschach. The young blond, masked, man looked around as he began walking. The young man came to stand in front of an extremely tall building. Rorschach coughed slightly, picking up the still lying yellow smiley face button before he pulled his right hand from his coat, showing he held a voice recorder in it.

_'Rorschach's Voice Journal, September 23 2011-_

_There was a dog carcass in an alley this morning, tire tread on burst stomach. This city, Gotham, It's afraid of me. From the few times I've been here, It fears me even more than Batman, which is understandable, he is their hero. But like Batman, I've seen this City's True Face. The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are full of blood. And when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin in this sin created city will **drown**. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up around their waists._

At this point in time, Rorschach withdrew his grappling gun, firing it into the air at the tall building where it sailed before coming through a broken glass window, breaking through yellow police tape. The grappling hook drew back, catching on a railing in the building before Rorschach began to be lifted up once more, returning to speaking in the voice recorder in his hand:_ 'And all the Whores and Politicians will look up and shout,"Save Us, Save Us."... And I'll Whisper,"No."'_

With that, Rorschach reached the apartment he was going to, landed on the iron railing, releasing his hand of the voice recorder in his hand before placing back in his pocket. Rorschach withdrew the line back into his grappling gun before he placed said item back into the inside of his trench coat. Following this, he dropped onto a marble floor, silently, as though he weighed nothing. Looking around, Rorschach withdrew another voice recorder, from his left pocket, this one for what Rorschach would deem important in the case. The ever changing masked man walked forwards in the dark room, looking to the side where the television of Edward Blake before raising the new voice recorder to his masked lips."File Case, Edward Blake. Sixty Seven Years Old. Lost a Smiley Face Button when he was thrown from the window of his apartment. Police dismissed it as a child's lost toy, yet there lies a pistol with the same smiley face imprinted on the handle.

There's a bullet hole in the television. Couldn't have been the murder, looks to match Blake's pistol. Blake must have taken a shot at the intruder, intruder knocked the gun away. Knives scattered across living room and dining room, perhaps Blake's desperate last moves? Must have been, there were no stab wounds on Blake and no blood from anyone else. Marble counter's broken, Blake slammed through it. That, coupled with the fact that Blake was thrown through Plate Glass, tells me I'm dealing with someone incredibly strong." With that, Rorschach removed a flashlight, the sun not casting enough light for him to observe the rest, before patting it in his hand a few times, the light shining brightly. The ever changing masked young man Looked around, noticing many pictures of the first 'Silk Specter'. Rorschach walked forwards, his light shining on a giant crater in the white walls."Big hole on wall, Matches Blake's body. Probably one of the first moves that threw the fight in the intruder's favor." The young blond man turned away from the crater, walking to a wooden door that lead to Blake's bedroom. Rorschach shined the light around the bedroom, letting the light show him the full details of the room.

"Blake seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with the first Silk Specter." Rorschach stated into his recorder as he observed Blake's pictures of her."However, his bedroom wasn't touched by the fight, but the murderer made it seem as though it was a simple robbery that Blake was home for." Rorschach bent down, opening a few drawers and shifting the dead man's clothes around for a short while before finding an old, aged newspaper picture clipping, of the retired Superhero 'The Comedian' holding a robber. Behind his mask, Rorschach's eyes narrowed."Highly unlikely." Picking himself up from his crouched state, Rorschach looked to where the light of his flashlight shined onto the closet of Blake. Rorschach walked forwards quickly, opening the closet before shoving the clothes that hung inside of it. Seeing nothing, he began feeling above the shelf that held the clothes up before he stopped, seeing a small red item behind one of the clusters of clothes he had shoved aside. Moving said cluster behind, his mask stared to a small red button before his leather gloved finger pressed it. Immediately, the back of the closet opened, revealing an armored suit which was complete with a black domino mask, American flag styled shoulder guards, grenades, a gun with a smiley face imprinted into it, and a picture hanging on the wall of the 'Minute Men'.

Rorschach eyes narrowed behind his mask as he removed the picture on the wall, observing it as he dusted away clusters of dirt before removing the blood stained smiley face button which had blood starting at the top of the right side, going down through the right eye. Looking back between the two items, Rorschach growled as he replaced the picture on the hidden wall, glaring at it from behind his mask before he once again lifted his Voice Recorder to his masked lips."Tonight... A Comedian died in Gotham City... And somebody knows why... Somebody knows." With that, Rorschach spun away, the door once again hiding the Comedian costume away before he he walked from the bedroom. The ever changing masked young man walked to the iron railing, placing the end of his grappling hook gun to it, before he jumped over the side of the railing, lowering himself to the ground, so far below of himself. Rorschach landed on the ground with a slight grunt, being surprised as a small squeaky voice spoke out to him.

"Batman?" Rorschach spun around as he replaced his grappling gun, rooting his hands in his trench coat pockets before looking down to where a small, five year old girl sat, watching him."You're not Batman!" The little girl exclaimed.

"... No..." With that, he watched as the girl rushed away and into an apartment building across of the street before spinning on his dress shoe heels, walking down the sidewalk of Gotham, his eyes trained on the yellow, smiley face button of the Comedian before he cut a corner into an alley, disappearing from the public view of Gotham City."I need to meet someone who knew the Comedian. Someone who worked with him. And I know the man..."

~That Night, Rorschach~

Dan Dreiberg's eyes widened before narrowing as he stared at his wooden door, kicked in with brute force. The man slowly, and carefully, opened said wooden door, his figure casting a shadow in the already dark room before he walked forwards to where his kitchen sat, the light turned on. Dan reached forwards, cracking the door just enough to stare inside of the kitchen. Inside was a strangely dressed figure with a white mask, which held changing ink blots, watching his kitchen television."Hello Nite Owl." The white masked man spoke, his voice a chilling monotone as Dan's eyes narrowed. The older man walked inside of the Kitchen.

"Who're you?" Dan questioned the younger blond man who stood to his feet.

"Rorschach." Rorschach answered the older man, turning around before reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a red stained yellow smiley face."I need you to take a look at this." Rorschach stated towards the man, who raised an eyebrow. Slowly, and cautiously, he reached forwards, taking the yellow pin, running his finger over the surface of it, trying slightly to scrape away the red stain that laid upon the item.

"Few questions. Why did you break into my home, How do you know who I am, Why are you showing me this, and what _is this_ on this button pin?" Dreiberg questioned the white masked man, his blots slowing in their change for a moment before returning to their usual pace before he answered the older man.

"I know who you are through process of elimination. To date I know of two men of the Watchmen's identities, Adrian Veidt, and Jon Osterman. One Laurie Juspeczyk is the girlfriend of Jon Osterman, and the retired Second Silk Specter. You're often seen with Laurie having dinner and 'catching up' with Adrian. Through process of Elimination, that makes you Nite Owl. I came to you because I needed help in a murder case, you may be a retired hero but you're one of the only ones who knew the victim, the button belonged to the victim, so did the stain, it's blood. Belonged to Eddie Blake, The Comedian." At these words, Dan's eyes narrowed, a frown coming onto his face as he remembered the aggressive man.

"Let's talk downstairs." With that, Dan lead Rorschach away from the Kitchen and down a flight of Stairs."Maybe... It was a simple robbery.?" Dan suggested as they entered a hidden underground base, much like The Batman had. Rorschach looked around the place with a frown behind his mask before he answered the retired hero.

"A simple burglar... Killing a man like the Comedian? Come on, Dan, that's ridiculous. If anything a hate crime would be a better assumption than that. As a matter of fact, the assumption that someone is picking off costumed heroes would be better."

"Don't you think that that's a little paranoid?" Dan questioned the young man who growled as he stared at the giant owl shaped craft.

"Says the man who his paranoid about trusting me." Rorschach replied before he turned around to face Dan once again."I wanted to know if their were any living men that would have a motive for murdering Blake?" Rorschach stated, Dan's brow creasing.

"Well, yeah, a lot. The Comedian wasn't the most popular guy around you know? He worked for the government as far back as I can remember, even during our time as the Watchmen. But if I had to pick one man out of the lot,it would be Moloch. Last I heard he was still alive, here in Gotham. But where, and who, you have me there. But that's as far as my help can go for you." Rorschach nodded as he stepped onto a train track like road in front of the Owl Craft, following it down a long tunnel."There's a maintenance hatch that will let you out two block North."

"I know, modeled this cave after the Batcave. Very similar. Thank you for your help." With that, Rorschach continued onwards, leaving Dan behind to ponder on what had occurred with Rorschach.

~Rorschach~

_'Rorschach's Voice Journal September 23 2011 Part 2-_

_Meeting with Dreiberg left a bad taste in my mouth. He's nothing more than a flabby failure of what he used to be, sitting down in his basement, whimpering. Why are so many of us left retired, beaten, broken, murdered, with personality disorders? The first Nite Owl runs an auto repair shop. The First Silk Specter is a bloated, aging, whore, dying in a California Rest Resort. Dollar Bill got his cape stuck in a revolving door where he was gunned down. Silhouette, murdered:A victim of her own indecent lifestyle. Mothman is in an Asylum in Maine. That leaves two people that knew the Comedian- they both have private quarters in Rockefeller Military Research Center. I could go to them, but I won't. Not only do I have Comedian's Former Nemesis to interrogate, But I do not like Dr. Manhattan. From what I have seen, he's gained a bloated head, forget he was once like everyone else, a human. My bet is he doesn't even care for human life anymore, and will not again until it is convenient for him._

With that, Rorschach stopped, sighing from behind his mask. Dan hadn't known who Moloch was... Rorschach did. There was a file on him in the Justice League Headquarters, a file he had read multiple times with others, just to memorize them in case that knowledge was called upon on a later date... A smart move apparently."Moloch." Rorschach spoke into the Eddie Blake File Recorder, his voice still as chilling as ever."File Code:09. Moloch The Mystic-Birthday unknown. Real Name:Edward Jacobi. Aliases:Edgar Jacobi, Edgar William Jacobi, Edgar William Vaughn, Edgar William Bright, Crown Prince Of The Underworld. Lives in a ratty rundown apartment here in Gotham City. Did he have any connection with Blake's Death? Uncertain at the moment, but it is not a thought that I can just throw away. I'll make a visit to him by the end of the week, tomorrow... I attend Eddie Blake's funeral." With that, Rorschach released the record button on the voice recorder. Spinning on the soles of his dress shoes, Rorschach walked through a Gothic styled gate.

The ever changing masked boy, looked around, making sure no one was watching before he ducked down behind a green bush where a black satchel filled with clothes sat. Moment's later, a blond haired, blue eyed young man emerged from the bushes. He wore a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and mouth, hiding the bottom of his face from view. He had a slightly baggy tight red t-shirt with a black biker jean like jacket covering it. He also wore black cotton gloves that only had finger up to two inches below the middles of his fingers. For pants he had a pair of black jeans, held up by a studded black leather belt. The pants extended down to a pair of black and red tennis shoes. Pulled on over his shoulder was the satchel that had been hiding behind the bush, which now suspiciously held a white, black ink blotted mask, which was pushed deeper under the rest of the clothes before the blond haired young man cracked his neck.

With a sigh, he walked forwards, up a concrete sidewalk towards a Gothic Styled Mansion, which matched the Gothic Gates. The blond haired young man reached the black double doors before he reached forwards, ringing the doorbell next to it. The blond didn't have to wait long before an old gentlemen dressed as a butler with grey hair and a black mustache answered the door, a questioning look in his eyes."Yes, Can I help you sir?" The butler questioned, The blond nodding in response to the question.

"Yes, Alfred, It's me, Naruto. Is Bruce home?" The short blond questioned as a recognizing look came into Alfred's eyes as they finally made contact with Naruto's.

"Ah, Naruto. Yes, Master Bruce is in. Follow me, and I will lead you to him." With that, the Butler stepped aside to allow Naruto to walk into the fancy mansion before closing the door. Walking forwards, Alfred lead Naruto through the mansion, taking quick and sharp turns around multiple corners before bringing the young blond to a Study/Library."Master Bruce is in his study. If you need anything I will be fixing dinner with Master Richard- I believe you to have met?"

"Yes, as Rorschach and Robin- Thank You though, Alfred." With that, Naruto turned, opening the glass doors to the study before entering and walking forwards down a long row of books. It didn't take the young, in 'Disguise', blond to find a dark headed older man reading a book entitled 'For Whom The Bell Tomes', though Naruto knew that inside it was more than likely files on villains."Bruce." The young blond haired, red scarf wearing boy spoke, gaining the man's attention at his, now monotone, voice. Standing up, the man extended his hand, which Naruto took.

"Naruto, What do I owe the... Pleasure of this visit?" Bruce Wayne questioned as Naruto shrugged, flipping through the book that the man had been reading, proving that he was correct in his assumption that he was reading files on villains.

"I just came to see if you had heard anything on Eddie Blake's murder through your... Extra Night Activities?" Naruto questioned as Bruce shook his head with a sigh, sitting back down in the seat that he had recently been in.

"I figured that was what you were here for. No, I haven't heard anything except that he was thrown from his apartment window." Naruto sighed as he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head before cracking his neck.

"Even I have more information on this case than that... Thanks anyway Bruce. By the way, My stay here has been extended, in case you need to call on me. I'll radio you and let you know when I've left Gotham. Have a nice night." With that, Naruto swirled on his heels and prepared to leave the room, only for Bruce to call after him.

"Naruto, Do you have a place to stay here in Gotham?"

"Yes, I do. I own a house in every city I have either had a murder case in or been called upon to help within. So, thank you for the upcoming offer you were going to give me to stay here, but I don't need you to watch after me. And you don't need to worry about me in your territory. Now, once again, Have a Nice Night Bruce." With that, he exited the study, quickly leaving the mansion and making his way to his small Gotham City Apartment...

~Naruto's Apartment~

Naruto sighed as he sat on the small, Twin Sized bed, in nothing but a pair of black jogging pants with red lines going vertically up the sides of them. Around his neck was a silver necklace with beautiful intricate designs on the front which led to a red gem placed in the center. Sighing, Naruto removed his necklace, touching it to his forehead to abdomen then his right shoulder to his left, forming a cross pattern before placing it on his head boar. Reaching over to his bedside table, Naruto pressed the 'Play' button on a CD Player before laying back onto his bed, Staring up at the ceiling as the single song on the blank cover CD played.

_'Hello Darkness My old Friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left Its Seeds while I as sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain,_

_Still remains with the sound of silence,_

Naruto walked down the sidewalk of Gotham, wearing a black on red suit with a cross before stopping. His, at times, emotionless face held a grim look as he watched six Military Soldiers lifted Eddie Blake's casket from a hearse in a pouring rain. The soldiers held, slightly, emotionless faces, though coming nowhere close to matching Naruto's own. From their cars and a teleport came Adrian, Ozzymandias, Laurie, Silk Specter, Daniel, Nite Owl, Dr Manhattan and... Naruto's eyes narrowed as he noticed a balding man, with pointed ears before he followed the soldiers as they carried Blake's Casket towards his grave and headstone.

_In restless Dreams I walked alone,_

_On hollow streets of Cobblestone,_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp,_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,_

_That split the Night and touched the sound of silence,_

The soldier's that had carried the casket of Blake set said Casket down, removing an American Flag that had sat upon the top of it, rain shooting off of it and into the air. Following this, one of the soldiers took the flag, folding it into a perfect triangle before placing it onto the very top of Eddie Blake's casket. Looking around, Naruto's eyes took in the forms of The Comedian's former teammates, all deep in their own thoughts.

_And In the naked light I saw,_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more,_

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing Songs that voices never share,_

_And no one Dared, Disturb The Sound Of Silence,_

Naruto frowned as he watched Eddie Blake's casket was lowered down into his grave, his hand reaching into his pocket and removing the, now clean, yellow smiley face he had taken from the streets of Gotham City. He hadn't known The Comedian personally, he had never even met the man, Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed his thumb over the surface of the smooth object. Yet, he had played a major roll in influencing Naruto, and more than likely many other people, to take on a masked persona. Sighing, he flicked the button pin with his thumb, the object flipping multiple times as it landed in Blake's grave, on top of the American Flag, just as the hole began to be filled.

"_Fools" said I,"You do not know_

_silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words and I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,_

_And Echoed, In the Wells Of Silence,_

The, now dressed,Rorschach watched five minutes later as the balding, pointy eared man from before placed a bouquet of red roses on The Comedian's grave with a grim looking before spinning on his heels, walking away from the head stone that read Blake's Name, Birth and Death date. As he left the graveyard, Rorschach stepped out from behind the Angelic Woman statue he had been behind, walking to the grave before bending down and picking up up one of the roses, rolling the stem between his index finger and thumb.

_And The People Bowed and Prayed,_

_To the Neon God they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning,_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on Subway Walls_

_And Tenement Halls._

_And Whisper'd in The Sound Of Silence'_

Rorschach continued to stare at the rose in his fingers for a moment, still twirling it between his fingers as he shook his head. Reaching into his right trench coat pocket, Rorschach withdrew his Electronic Voice Recorder, which was not effected by the rain in anyway before pressing the 'Record' button, bringing it to his masked lips.

_Rorschach's Voice Journal, September 24 2011-_

_Edward Blake born 1945, buried in the rain. Murdered. Is this what happens to us? We go through life,letting the small things that we cherish pass us by? No time for friends? And when we die, only our worst enemies leave behind roses. Violent lives ending Violently. Blake Understood. Humans are savage in nature. No matter how hard you try to dress it up, disguise it. Blake saw Society's true face. He chose to be a parody of it, chose to be a joke. I heard a joke once, from a man my Father was interrogating: Man Goes To Doctor, Says He's Depressed. That Life seems Harsh and Cruel. He says that he feels all alone in a threatening world. So the Doctor looks at him and tells him,"Treatment's simple. The Great Clown, Pagliacci, is in town. Go and see him. That should pick you right up." The man bursts into tears and cries,"But Doctor," He exclaims,"**I** am Pagliacci!" That's a Good Joke. Everybody laughs. There's a Roll on The Snare Drums. And Then, Curtain- Everything Fades To Black. To Nothing._

With that, Rorschach released the recording button, replacing his electronic device before placing the red rose in a pocket on his trench coat, directed on over his heart. Swirling, Rorschach left the graveside, closing the large black gates behind him before using his Grappling Gun to lift himself onto building rooftops. Following this, He rushed forwards, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he whispered to himself,"Time to visit a Mystic."

~Edward Jacobi's Apartment~

Edward Jacobi sighed as he walked inside of his apartment dining room/kitchen, picking up multiple letters off of his table. Flipping through them, the balding man, pointy eared man dropped them back onto the table before walking to his refrigerator. Opening it, he peered into it for a moment before his brow creased as he found a torn piece of Cardboard sitting on the second shelf. Reaching inside, with a shaky hand, Jacobi removed the piece of Cardboard before flipping it over. A Largely Imprinted with a '**.']['.**' Like Logo. Underneath it, a three single words read,'Look Behind You'. Taking in a large breath of air, the pointy eared man turned around, being surprised as Rorschach had been standing behind him the whole time, before he was slammed into his apartment wall, followed by the kitchen tiled floor. Rorschach roughly pulled Jacobi's right arm behind his body with a foot on his shoulder before snapping his wrist with a growl.

"Edward Jacobi, AKA Edgar Jacobi, AKA Moloch." Rorschach spoke in his monotone voice as the man that was being pressed to the floor laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a retired business man-**Ow!**" Jacobi cried as Rorschach bulled roughly on his shoulder, creating a tremendous pressure on it and made it feel as though his arm was about to be snapped away.

"Lie to me again and I break your elbow, **then** your shoulder." Rorschach threatened in a voice that told the man that he was completely serious. The man seemed to, almost, be crying as he nodded his head hastily.

"Alright, Alright! But I spent the whole Seventies locked up in jail! I'm not Moloch anymore!" The man promised as Rorschach nodded, almost as if he understood, before he pulled the man up by his arm, fisting his hands into the man's shirt and once again slamming him into his white apartment walls, his Mask changing furiously.

"I heard you attended Eddie Blake's Funeral... _**Why**_?" The man began breathing quickly, his eyes shining with fear as he stared into the emotionless mask of Rorschach, which continued to change furiously.

"I... I went to pay my respect. You know, To the comedian." At this, Rorschach pulled the man back before once again smashing him into the wall, furthering its forming crater.

"How did You know that he was the Comedian!" Rorschach questioned the man, who, cowardly, began sobbing.

"I woke up one night, a week before he died. He was there, dressed in his uniform, but he didn't have his mask on-"

"Why would the _Comedian_ come to **You**?"

"I don't know! He was rambling on about something or another-"

"What did he say to you?"

"Well..."

~Flashback~

Edward Jacobi opened his eyes, before they widened as he stared up into the unmasked face of the comedian, tears dripping from his scarred and wrinkled face. The pointy man's fear gripped him as a large wet stain appeared on his sheets._"I woke up and he was there, I don't know how he got in, but I took one look at him and began pissing my bed."_

"I've done some bad things! I did bad things to Women! I shot Kids! You know, in 'Nam. But that was **Fucking War**! But this? I've never seen anything like this! And here I am, spilling my guts out to one of my archenemies! **The Truth is, You're the closest thing to the friend that I've got**! What the fuck does that say?" The Comedian questioned Jacobi as said man pulled his cover farther up on him as he begin to breath shakily. Standing up, The Comedian stood, lingering a while before sniffling."You know, you were one of the names on the list." Jacobi made to sat up, but when he had, The Comedian was gone.

~End Flashback~

"That was it! I swear! That's all he said!" Rorschach stared at Jacobi a while longer before he jerked away, roughly, leaving Jacobi to fall to his feet. Rorschach walked around the Kitchen of Jacobi with a slight growl.

"Sounds Unthinkable... So with someone like the Comedian It's probably true." Rorschach replied as he began looking around the kitchen.

"So... That's it? I'm clear?" Jacobi asked from behind him before Rorschach looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, You're clear." Rorschach replied before he leaned on Jacobi's counter, opening one of his drawers and shifting around through it before removing a medicine bottle."This is Foreign... And Illegal you know?" Rorschach panted as the man gained a desperate look in his face.

"Yes, but-Please don't. I'm trying anything, really- I have cancer." At this, Rorschach's attention left the pill bottle, looking towards the man.

"What kind?"

"You Know The Kind You Eventually get better from?" Jacobi questioned Rorschach, whom nodded.

"Yes."

"It's not that kind." Rorschach stared at the man a while longer before nodding, dropping the pill bottle back into the drawer before speaking.

"Fine. I'll be back though. Leave a Note for me underneath the Gotham Park Statue Tribute to the Wayne's if you find anything worth mentioning." With that, Rorschach left his leaning state, rooting his hands back into his Trench Coat and walking back out into the streets of Gotham City...

~Rorschach, Back Alleys Of Gotham City~

Rorschach growled as he lifted his One Voice Recorders up to his lips."Edward Jacobi didn't help me much. But it seems that Blake was involved in something. Something that made him-" Rorschach cut off as a man protruded from the darkness, taking a swing for Rorschach. Rorschach ducked down, underneath the man's fist before planting his knee in the man's gut. The man stumbled backwards, gripping his abdomen and allowing Naruto to get a good look at him. It was Sportsmaster, or made to look like so, as instead of brown eyes he held green ones. The man made another swing for Rorschach, whom caught it whilst snapping his wrists.

The Imposter Sportsmaster released a scream of pain before he was brought forwards, Rorschach slamming his head into the Imposter's throat. The man gurgles as he once again stumbled backwards before Rorschach rushed forwards, Jumping into the air and kicking off of the brick wall, launching himself off of it with his left foot whilst his right foot crashed into the Imposter Sportsmaster throat, further forcing pain upon him. Growling, Rorschach slammed the man into the brick wall beside of him before ripping both the man's arms behind him, which he held between his arms and ribs. Reaching around the man's head, he pulled the mask up and placed his hand over the man's mouth, knowing he had a Cyanide pill in his mouth.

"Don't bite down. Who're you working for? Sportsmaster, while a psychopath, isn't a coward. He wouldn't send an imposter after someone he has problems with. Which leaves one conclusion, The man or woman who killed Eddie Blake knows I'm looking for him or her and hired you to kill me. So tell me, _Who are you __**Working For**_?" Rorschach snarled at the man before cursing as white foam began spilling from his mouth. Shaking his head, Rorschach released his grip on the man before allowing to drop his, now dead, body to the ground. Reaching to the ground where he had dropped his recorder, Rorschach picked it up before once again speaking into it."Blake's Murder Knows I'm after them. They sent a man after me, which mean they're afraid. And an afraid target... Is A not only a sloppy target, but a Predictable one..."

True Mortal:I thought the song was necessary... Anyway, Peace Be With You and God Bless You All!


	4. Chapter 3:The Kobra Stikes At Midnight

Disclaimer:I have absolutely nothing to say, I own nothing in this story at all, Hecklers find another story, to everyone else Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

**P. S:**I'm getting permission from the other three writers of this account-SofK, BotF, AOC, to continue the other stories. As soon as I have it I'll be having a poll and the top three stories that get voted within a week will get updates as fast as I can. Peace be with you and God Bless You All.

Chapter III:The Kobra Strikes Midnight

Rorschach growled as he stood in front of Eddie Blake's apartment, at his door, which still sat, hanging loosely, from having been kicked in. The ever changing masked young man had returned to the crime scene on the account of Moloch, after said man had informed him of the encounter he had shared with Blake a week before his death. Reaching into his pocket, pulling out his 'Voice Journal' before bringing it to his masked lips.

_Rorschach's Voice Journal September 24 2011 Part 2-_

_Eddie Blake was involved in something- Something so great that it made him, a war veteran, a war hardened Sociopath, crack and reveal things to his worst enemies. Things that may have, or may not have, been said to save said enemies life, unsure at the moment. Back to the matter at hand, Moloch's retelling of his encounter with Blake has lead me back to Blake's apartment, in the idea that Blake may have had an item or so in his apartment which will tell me what he had gotten himself involved in, as well in the hopes that the intruder left behind more evidence than they had originally thought._

With that, Rorschach released the 'Record' button on the voice recorder before replacing it back in his pocket. Walking forwards, Rorschach kneeled down onto his right knee, examining the loose door in the hallway light. Rorschach shook his head as he reached forwards, rubbing gloved fingers on over the large foot bring in Eddie Blake's door, before releasing a chuckling sound as he removed a small item from the door. The young blond haired man brought it to his masked face, examining the item and revealing it to be a small red piece about two inches long and wide from the bottom of whomever had kicked the door in shoe. Rorschach placed the small red shoe sole piece in a container before placing it in his Trench Coat. Following this, Rorschach removed his 'Edward Blake File Recorder' before speaking into it."Found a small piece of the attacker's shoe where he kicked in Blake's door. They weren't as Careful as everyone, including myself, thought."

Standing back up, Rorschach made sure that there was no one watching him before he slowly entered Blake apartment. Reaching into his Trench Coat, the young blond haired man removed his silver flashlight, turning it on. He growled lightly as it refused to work before patting it into his hand, nodding as the light began shining. Walking forwards, farther into the apartment, Rorschach shining his light onto the large hole in Blake's wall, examining the height at which Blake had been thrown."When Blake was slammed into the wall I estimate he wasn't drawn higher than his attacker's shoulders. That would place the attacker even taller than Blake- Means it was an _extremely_ tall person." Rorschach spoke into the voice recorder before glancing at the bullet hole broken television."The man also Had to have been extremely fast as the scattered table shows that Blake flipped over it, grabbing his gun. The man would have had to have been at the door and distracted for Blake to pull a risky move such as that."

Turning away from the large hole, Rorschach Rorschach shined his light across, Towards the shattered glass window and marble counter."I was once again can not underline how strong this man had to be to have been eligible to throw a man through a marble counter and plated glass, as well as just being able to lift Blake up over his head. Additionally, the attacker would have had to known Sportsmaster to get his hands on all of his armor to make that imposter because, bar his eyes, there wasn't a single flaw. " Sighing, The Young, Blond Haired man once again began looking around around the room. Walking around, Rorschach frowned as he looked towards a picture of the First Silk Specter, which seemed to be an _exact_ replica of one that Blake had hanging in his room..."I know that Blake had an unhealthy obsession with Silk Specter..." Rorschach spoke his eyes observing the picture with the kitchen knife thrown through it,"But why would he need two unless he..." Rorschach's mask began changing furiously as he rushed from the living room and into Blake bedroom, quickly making his way around Blake's bed before coming to the other picture of Silk Specter, raising his recorder to his masked lips.

"Picture in room is the original painting, signed by painter, the one in the living room is a copy, printed. Why would someone like Blake, a man who liked people to know what he held, hide the original in his room, where no one was to go, while the copy was placed in the living room for people's eyes?" Eyes narrowing behind his mask, Rorschach reached forwards and moving the picture to the side. Rorschach released a growl as he found a red button, similar to the one used to hide Blake's comedian outfit, behind the picture. Reaching forwards, his leather gloved finger ran across the surface of the red button before pressing it. Almost immediately the picture and red button were raised upwards, a metal briefcase design into the wall being found. Reaching forwards, Rorschach unbuckled the briefcase, the front falling forwards to reveal twenty vials full of liquid pressed into the black insides of the case, a formula that Rorschach knew...

~Flashback~

_'Kobra Venom'_

"Finally, We can go Mono Y Mono with the Justice League!"

_'They had to have known Sportsmaster'_

"Kobra and Sportsmaster?"

_'The Red Sole Piece'_

Kobra Also wore red boots that reached up to his knee caps.

_'He had to have been an **extremely** tall person'_

Kobra was a tall man, who would tower over many people, especially Naruto who was shorter than most would be.

_'The person had to be extremely fast'_

Rorschach rushed forwards at Sportsmaster as Aqualad and Superboy dealt with the giant, grey skin torn monster. Lurching forwards, he prepared to knee Sportsmaster in his gut, only to be shocked as Kobra, with pure speed, appeared in front of him, catching his extended knee before pushing him backwards, Rorschach flipping to keep on his feet. Rorschach's mask took on a creepy, and seemingly demonic, smile as the now uncloaked Kobra came to stand beside of Sportsmaster."It seems that you are having problems with this... Ink Blot."

_'And They Had to Be Extremely Strong'_

"If we're going to fight... Fight!" With that, Rorschach lurched forwards kneeing Sportsmaster in the gut before releasing his hands from his pockets, swinging towards Kobra. The much taller man caught his hand with seemingly little effort.

"So much talk for something so small." Kobra spoke down to Rorschach

~End Flashback~

Roschach growled as he crushed one of the Kobra Venom in his leather gloved hand before taking the rest of the vials, placing them in a containment holster, which was then placed back into Trench Coat."I understand now." Rorschach spoke into his Edward Blake Voice File.

~Eddie Blake's Murder~

Eddie Blake, The Aging Sixty Seven Year old man sighed as he sat back onto his couch, watching television with a cigar leaning from his mouth. In front of him on his table was his gun and a cup filled with coffee. The man reached over and grabbed his television remote and began to flip through channels before stopping, his head turning to observe a shadow standing in front of his door. Suddenly, it was kicked in as he quickly stood, his cigar falling from his mouth as his eyes widened, taking in the tall form of a cloaked Kobra. The man stared for a moment before speaking."It was only a matter of time, I suppose." The man spoke before releasing a laugh, his eyes shifting to the side before grabbing the coffee cup before throwing it, Kobra dodging to the side as the cup slammed into the door. Taking the distraction, Eddie Blake jumped forwards, rolling over the table in front of him and taking up his gun. The aging man pointed it towards the door, eyes widening as Kobra was no longer there. A sound to the side alerted him, drawing his pistol to the side. Kobra's hand darted out, grabbing the older man's hand and pointing it away from him as Blake fired, the bullet slamming through his television.

Following this, Kobra roughly pulled Blake off of his kneeled state on the ground, slamming the man's wrist onto his knee and forcing him to release his grip on his gun. Blake released a shout of pain as Kobra then kneed him in his abdomen. Pushing Kobra away, Blake swung at the Snake Like man, whom dodged underneath the punch before grabbing the man, throwing him into the white wall of Blake's apartment. With that, Kobra forced the man back onto his feet before slamming his fists into the man's abdomen with devastating punches. The man released shout of pain as the next focus was his scarred and wrinkled face. The older man swung at Kobra once again, and was slamming into his picture covered wall as the last time. Kicking out, Blake was actually able to force Kobra to stumble backwards before he rushed away and into the kitchen of his apartment. Reaching his marble counter, he withdrew one of the large, sharp, kitchen knives before throwing them at Kobra. The man dodged it, which resulted in it slamming itself through a picture of the first Silk Specter.

Following this, Blake threw another, which Kobra once again. Growling in frustration, and fear, The unmasked Comedian threw a third knife, this one Kobra catching before dropping to the floor, where it planted itself firmly. Breathing quickly now, Eddie withdrew a fourth kitchen knife, taking a swipe at Kobra, whom dodged to the side, grabbing the older man's wrists, before slamming him onto his marble counter. Kobra slammed his fist into Blake's wrist, shattering it as the man screamed, before he picked Blake up backwards, followed by slamming him straight through his Marble counter. Kobra reached down, picking Blake up as, the now, beaten and bloodied man laughed."It a joke... It's all a _fucking_ joke." The older man spoke as a blood drop dripped down onto his yellow button pin as Kobra scowled, picking Blake up over his head. Walking forwards, close to the older man's plated glass window, Kobra threw him forwards, allow his body to crash through the glass. Blake fell from the high window, Kobra watching without emotion as the man crashed into the concrete pavement below, blood spilling out around his body. Nodding his head in accomplishment of the murder, Kobra turned and quickly left the crime scene, to escape being caught."

~End Eddie Blake's Murder~

"Blake was involved in the Kobra Venom distribute. I don't know how he came to be in it, Cadmus, Sportsmaster, Kobra, or something... Higher up. But they were doing something, maybe testing the liquid on unsuspecting victims- Maybe that's how Moloch gained his Cancer. Unstable versions of the drug being tested on him, unknowingly. This lead to Blake trying to warn Moloch, trying to save his life. Whoever is running the Venom distribute must have had Moloch's apartment building bugged- Listened to Blake, before having him cut- Tying up what they figured as a loose end. By sending Kobra... Not a day before my mission to Santa Prisca..."

Shaking his head, Rorschach looked around the apartment before once again speaking into the recorder."I'll visit Moloch, let him know that I've more than likely found the source of his cancer and will turn the venom over to the Justice League to allow them to see if they'll be able to find a cure for it." Looking around the apartment Rorschach's mask, seemingly, took on a grim expression before it once again its ever changing ways. Shaking his head, Rorschach shot his grappling hook from the inside of Blake's building, allowing it to take him to the building approximately 35 feet across of the street from him. Looking down to the streets below as it drew its line back in, Rorschach nodded before a dark blue energy began spreading over the soles of his dress shoes, launching him great distances in between buildings...

~Moloch's Apartment~

Rorschach dropped down from the rooftop he had landed upon, taking a small roll before he walked, calmly, across the black cement street. Reaching the door to Moloch's apartment, Rorschach reached up, knocking. Receiving no answer, Rorschach tried again before growling. Glancing upwards, he noted that the window to Moloch's kitchen wasn't too high up. Glancing around himself, to make sure that no one was watching, and assuring himself, Rorschach placed his right foot on the side of the building as the dark blue energy once again coated it, followed by his left. What would have been, Unbelievable, had anyone actually been watching, Rorschach scaled the side of the building with no hands before reaching the window. His fist darted out, crashing through it before he knocked the glass, and its sharp left behinds, away before climbing through."Jacobi, I think I know what cause your cancer." Rorschach spoke, noticing the man sitting in the kitchen with a cigarette.

Reaching into his Trench Coat Pocket, he withdrew one of the Venom vials before placing it ont the table in front of the man."That, or an unstable version of it anyway. It's called Kobra Venom. I think it was tested on you. I'm going to find out if the Justice League will be able to find a cure through it. What do you think Jacobi?" When he received no response, Rorschach's eyes narrowed behind his mask before he reached forwards, placing his hand on Jacobi's shoulder. Immediately, the man's head lulled backwards, revealing a bullet hole just above being between his eyes. Rorschach's mask began to change furiously before Red and Blue lights began flashing outside of the apartments, sirens blaring before a voice spoke over it, through a bullhorn.

"Rorschach! This is the Police, We Know You're In There!" The voice called out, Rorschach beginning to shake his head and panic.

"No! No!" The Young Blond haired man frantically called as he crushed the venom capsule on the table underneath his fist before he began searching through the contents of Moloch's apartment.

"If There's Anybody in there with you, Send 'Em out unharmed!" The Police Officer Commanded as Rorschach continued to frantically look through the apartment.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"Come out and make this nice, clean surrender!"

"I'm walked right into it! Stupid, Stupid! I'm so Stupid!" The young blond haired man snarled at himself before briefly glancing outside of the window, his mind going back to one of the first things his father had taught him,"Never Surrender." He spoke before continuing his search.

"Alright, I hope you're ready, _Hero_." The man called as Rorschach stopped his search, finding a can of Hairspray in Moloch's cabinets.

"When You Are." Rorschach whispered as he removed the can, looking to the door. He slowly walked to it, listening as the squad that the police had sent up made their trail up the stairs. They stopped at the door, Rorschach watching their shadow underneath the door, opening it just before it was busted down with a sledgehammer, which slammed into the wooden floor. The man in front of him glanced up at him with fear before he was kicked backwards, Rorschach's foot once again covered in the dark blue energy, before he went sailing into his comrades behind him, sending them down the stairs. The other members of the squad looked at him, finding that his mask had been pulled up just below his nose before he sprayed the hairspray in his hand, fire extending from his mouth and shooting out at the men. The men fell backwards, screaming in pain as they fell down stairs before he set fire to a man just next to him. Following this, he threw the hairspray can at a man behind him before he kicked him in the gut, stealing his gun.

He slammed the butt of the gun into the man's face before opening fire, shooting down quite a few men before running out of bullets. As the last man came up, Rorschach rushed down the hallway as the man opened fire on him, tearing down the wooden railing as he tried to gun Rorschach down. Reaching the window at the end of the hallway, Rorschach jumped into the air, extending his feet before crashing through said window, reaching upwards and grabbing the top of it before swinging out, and above the window. Rorschach grunted as the Dark Blue Energy covered his feet as he quickly scaled the side of the building, avoiding the bullets of the Police Officers below him. Rorschach growled as he dived onto the roof of the building. He wouldn't be able to escape the police while they _watched_ him, it'd be too dangerous. Flipping through a few hand signs, Rorschach silently whispered,"Fuuton:Renkuudan!" Almost immediately, a giant spiraling object of wind crashed to the scene below, even furthering its chaos as he took the chance to jump from the apartment building, to the next, quickly making his way across Gotham from the scene...

~Rorscach~

Rorschach panted as he landed on the rooftop of a building."Rorschach." A dark, monotone voice spoke behind him. Rorschach sighed as he lifted his head upwards, his mask slowing down its changing pattern.

"Batman." Rorschach returned as the Dark Knight glared at him.

"I told you to watch whose toes you tread on, Didn't I?" The Dark Knight Questioned him as Rorschach growled.

"I've been setup, for murder. Edward Jacobi. It ties in with Edward Blake's murder. I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Kobra. Blake got involved with the Venom Distribute somehow, starting cracking, got caught spilling his guts, got murdered. Jacobi was my bait apparently after Kobra sent an imposter Sportsmaster after me." Rorschach responded."There's one more thing. I think that they were testing the Kobra Venom on Unknowing subjects whilst it was Unstable. Jacobi had cancer. I think he was one of the testees." Rorschach explained, Batman nodding as the shorter, younger man withdrew the case filled with the Kobra Venom.

"You want the League to look for a cure for the others for if you find them?" Batman questioned as he took the case, to which Rorschach nodded."Now what will you do?"

"Clear my name."

"How?"

"The murderer killed Jacobi Tonight... He can't have gotten that far." Rorschach explained as he turned his back to the man, walking away."I'd appreciate it if you keep your ears open for any information on the subject." Batman nodded as he watched Rorschach leave the building they stood on before sighing, a grim scowl coming to his face.

"... Be careful Rorschach..."

True Mortal:The end is rushed, I'm Headin' outta' town, gotta go, Peace Be With You and God Bless You All!


End file.
